helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genki Girls Club!
Genki Girls Club! (元気 Girls Club; Energy Girls Club) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, the group was formed on February 10th 2010 with 4 members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and 3 other girls who failed Morning Musume Auditions. They are also the mother group of Hello! Project's sub-company Hello! Project Fantasy. Their highest selling single is It'll be ok / The Lux with 2,120,094 copies sold and their lowest selling single is Spooky Loving with 19,376 copies sold Their group color is: Spring Green Members Note; to see more please go to Genki Girls Club! Members Current Members Former Members Member Tenure # Tachibana Aiko and Mahiro Mana are at: February 1, 2010 - Present # Ogawa Luca is at 7 Years, 3 Months, 5 Days # Inoue Mizuki is at 7 Years, 1 Month, 8 Days # Sato Hitomi, and Hirose Hikaru are at: March 1, 2012 - Present # Shiho Nozomi and Fujii Miki are at 6 Years, 3 Months, 30 Days''' # Shizuka Ami is at 6 Years, 2 Months, 12 Days # Yamato Rei is at 6 Years and 26 Days # '''Hashi Rin, Kaido Manaka, and Hino Itsuki are at: August 5, 2015 - Present # Yamaguchi Namura is at 3 Years and 4 Months # Nomoto Miku, Iyama Rina, Yokako Maria, Kagawa Momoka, and Natsuyaki Yuki are at: October 22, 2016 - Present # Ichiro Sakura, Yamazaki Koume, Miyazaki Hotaru, Hashimoto Roa, and Maita Yuno are at: April 23, 2017 - Present # Hido Misato, Nagamoto Masaki, Yoshihama Risako, and Ishimoto Yura are at: May 7, 2018 - Present History 2010: Debut On February 1st, it was announced that Hello! Project would be making a new group comprised of members who were from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and girls who had failed auditions before. On February 10th, they announced the name of the group, member colors and Leader and Sub-Leader on Hello! Project's website and the announcement of their 1st Indie Single and the names and dates of their next 3 Indie Singles. 2011: Major Debut On January 13, it was announced they will be debuting. 2012: 2nd Generation On February 14, 2012 they announced that they will be adding their 2nd generation, the members will be chosen through Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and will debut on the groups 3rd Indie Single. On March 1, 2012, they added the 2nd generation which consisted off: Shizuka Ami, Yamaguchi Namura, Sato Hitomi and Hirose Hikaru. On the same day, they announced they would be having their major debut in August. 2013-2015 On June 17th, 2015, Yamato Rei announced she would be graduating on the final day of the Hello! Project Fantasy Summer-Winter Tour 2015-2016 A New World, the reason she stated was to focus on her studies to get a better job. On July 1, Yamaguchi Namura left the group and Hello! Project Fantasy due to unknown reasons. On August 3rd, 2015, the groups third generation was revealed, which consisted of three members. 2016 On February 3, it was announced that they will be having an audition tot he name of Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION- in search of new members. On February 7, it was announced that Shiho Nozomi and Fujii Miki would be graduating. Nozomi and Miki will be graduating on May 31, while Aiko and Mizuki will be graduating in the fall at an undecided date. On October 22, the fourth generation was revealed. 2017 On February 1, the group announced a new in-group sub-unit called Genki 5ri. On March 9, Inoue Mizuki graduated in order to continue on as an actress. On April 23, Ichiro Sakura, Yamazaki Koume, Mizayaki Hotaru, Hashimoto Roa and Maito Yuno were added as members of the fifth generation. They will participate in singles later the year, for now they will just be training with the group and participate as a member during concerts only. On May 6, Ogawa Luca graduated from the group to become a choreographer for Hello! Project Fantasy. On October 28, it was revealed by an insider that Genki Girls would be releasing a March single. They along with several other groups upcoming 2018 singles were also revealed. 2018 On January 13, it was announced that Shizuka Ami would be graduating from the group on May 13 of this year. More info will be released closer to the graduation date. On February 13, it was announced that they would be adding members on May 7. On April 6, it was announced by Tachibana Aiko that she would be graduating in June of 2019. Aiko said that by that time, she would be been the groups leader for 3 years, been in the group for 9, and Aiko wishes to become the groups next lyricist so she will be stepping down from idol activities to become one of the groups song writters. On May 7, the group revealed the groups sixth generation. It consisted of Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Nagamoto Masaki, Fantasy Rookies member Yoshihama Risako, Fantasy Kenshuusei member Ishimoto Yura, and surprise member Fantasy Mini member Hido Misato. On May 13, Shizuka Ami graduated from the group. On July 3, the group announced the details for the groups upcoming November single, which is their 30th single. The first a-side of the single features Mahiro Mana as the center, the song is described as the original sound of the group with a dance track on it, the second a-side which is centered by Hirose Hikaru is discribed as the current sound of the group, and the last a-side which is centered by Hashimoto Roa is the more innocent side of Genki Girls Club!. On November 5, they announced the groups upcoming 31st single which is slated to be released in April of 2019. It will also be the last single to feature current leader Tachibana Aiko as well. During the groups promotions of their 30th single, they will also be doing handshakes and slowly start promotions for their 31st single in December as well. On November 13, it was announced that Yamazaki Koume will begin concurrent promotions with a new upcoming unit that is set to be reveled in January of 2019. Koume had been asked by management if she had wanted to do concurrent activities to which she replied with yes. She was asked in October of that year and along with management had helped with choosing her fellow members. Koume later on stated during a blog that until the day she graduates from Genki Girls Club! She'll remain a concurrent member until further things are discussed. 2019 On January 2, it was announced that Yamazaki Koume would be a concurrent member of GLIMMER. On February 4, it was announced by Tachibana Aiko that the seventh generation in July of 2019. She had stated that even though she won't be in the group by the time that the new members would join, she and Mahiro Mana had a hand in picking two members from Hello Pro Kenshuusei to join the group. On February 13, an insider leaked information on the groups 32nd single. Discography Studio Albums Cover Albums Best Albums Other Singles ;Ka-wa-ii Girls! #2015.03.23 WONDERFUL Sakebi!! / Genki to Kawaii ~Aidoru no Kanpeki~ / ON THE HUNT Indie Singles Major Singles Single Count Member Line Ups * The single "CATCH US FLY / Twisting" while it was released when the 3rd generation was added, they did not particpate in the single. * The single "SWEET PRESENT / Fourth Girls" while it was released when the 4th generation was added they did not particpate in the single. * The singles "New Ways, New Heart / Frozen Heart / GO! AND LIVE!" and "It'll be ok / The Lux" while it was released when the 5th generation were added, they did not particpate in the single. Concerts Headlining Tours ''- Genki Girls Club! Only holds one tour a year, the touring dates vary depending on the year'' #- 2011.08.28 Genki Girls Club! 2011 Tour ~BLAST OFF!~ #- 2012.04.22 Genki Girls Club! 2012 Tour ~COLLECTION~ #- 2013.06.08 Genki Girls Club! 2013 Tour ~Love Mission~ #- 2014.05.17 Genki Girls Club! 2014 Tour ~Decloration of Love~ #- 2015.03.31 Genki Girls Club! 2015 Tour ~ENERGENTIC~ #- 2016.10.22 Genki Girls Club! 2016 Tour ~GRAND ARRIVAL~ #- 2017.08.06 Genki Girls Club! 2017 Tour ~Hit It Off!~ #- 2018.05.13 Genki Girls Club! 2018 Tour ~The Grand Climb~ Final Shizuka Ami Sotsugyou Special #- 2019.06.29 Genki Girls Club! 2019 Tour ~AI FOR AIKO~ Final Tachibana Aiko Sotsugyou Special World Tours #- 2018.02.03 Genki Girls Club! 2017/2018 World Tour! ~7 -> 8 Years~ Events Group Events *2010.10.10 GGC! 1ki Group Event! *2012.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~1st Year~ *2012.10.01 GGC! 2ki Meet Up! *2013.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~2nd Year~ *2014.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~3rd Year~ *2015.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~4th Year~ *2015.12.03 GGC! 3ki New Members Events *2016.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~5th Year~ *2017.01.02 GGC! 4ki Meet & Greet~! *2017.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~6th Year~ *2017.08.20 GGC! 5ki Say Hello! *2018.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~7th Year~ *2018.09.15 GGC! 6ki NICE TO MEET YOU~! *2019.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~8th Year~ 1st Generation Events *2011.02.01 GGC! 1ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~New Wishes~ *2012.02.01 GGC! 1ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~New Hopes~ *2013.02.01 GGC! 1ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~SONGS~ *2014.02.01 GGC! 1ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~7 Colors~ *2015.02.01 GGC! 1ki Fifth Birthday Anniversary Event ~Five Years!~ *2016.02.01 GGC! 1ki Sixth Birthday Anniversary Event ~6 Years In Love U~ *2017.02.01 GGC! 1ki Seventh Birthday Anniversary Event ~7 Walls~ *2018.02.01 GGC! 1ki Eighth Birthday Anniversary Event ~8 Years~ *2019.02.01 GGC! 1ki Ninth Birthday Anniversary Event ~9 Times~ 2nd Generation Events *2013.03.01 GGC! 2ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~New Road~ *2014.03.01 GGC! 2ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~HighLIGHT~ *2015.03.01 GGC! 2ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~3rd Years~ *2016.03.01 GGC! 2ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~4th Year~ *2017.03.01 GGC! 2ki Fifth Birthday Anniversary Event ~5 Going On~ *2018.03.01 GGC! 2ki Sixth Birthday Anniversary Event ~6 Year Mark!~ *2019.03.01 GGC! 2ki Seventh Birthday Anniversary Event ~7th Heaven~ 3rd Generation Events *2016.08.05 GGC! 3ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Along Way~ *2017.08.05 GGC! 3ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~2 for 2!~ *2018.08.05 GGC! 3ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~3 Years Old~ *2019.08.05 TBA 4th Generation Events *2017.10.22 GGC! 4ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~50 Weeks in a Year~ *2018.10.22 GGC! 4ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~12 Months in a Year~ *2019.10.22 TBA 5th Generation Events * 2018.04.23 GGC! 5ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~SAKURA, KOUME, HOTARU, ROA, YUNO~ * 2019.04.23 GGC! 5ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~1!2!~ 6th Generation Events * 2019.05.07 GGC! 6ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~LETS CELEBRATE~ Era * - 2016.05.31 Genki Girls Club! BIRTH ERA (Leader Shiho Nozomi) * - Present Genki Girls Club! VICTORY! Era (Leader Tachibana Aiko) Mentor System Upon joining the group, new members are assigned an older member to be their mentor for two years or around 1 Year and 4 Months or up to 2 Years. When a member graduates, the new generation member that they were mentoring inherits their lines. If the graduated member was a mentor for more than 1 mentee, the two would split lines or sing their new given verses as a duo or trio. * 2nd Generation Mentors: ** Shiho Nozomi -> Shizuka Ami (2012-2014) (given Nozomi's lines upon Nozomi's graduation) ** Fujii Miki -> Sato Hitomi (2012-2014) (given Miki's lines upon Miki's graduation) ** Tachibana Aiko -> Yamaguchi Namura (2012-2014) (Namura graduated before Aiko) ** Ogawa Luca -> Hirose Hikaru (2012-2014) (given Luca's lines upon Luca's gradaution) * 3rd Generation Mentors: ** Mahiro Mana -> Hashi Rin (2015-2017) ** Sato Hitomi -> Kaido Manaka (2015-2017) ** Shizuka Ami -> Hino Itsuki (2015-2017) (given Ami's lines upon Ami's gradaution) * 4th Generation Mentors: ** Tachibana Aiko -> Nomoto Miku (2016-2018) ** Mahiro Mana -> Iyama Rina (2016-2018) ** Sato Hitomi -> Yokako Maria (2016-2018) ** Shizuka Ami -> Kagawa Momoka (2016-2018) (given Ami's lines upon Ami's graduation) ** Hirose Hikaru -> Natsuyaki Yuki (2016-2018) * 5th Generation Mentors: ** Tachibana Aiko -> Ichiro Sakura (2017-2019) ** Hashi Rin -> Yamazaki Koume (2017-2019) ** Sato Hitomi -> Miyazaki Hotaru (2017-2019) ** Hirose Hikaru -> Hashimoto Roa (2017-2019) ** Kaido Manaka -> Maita Yuno (2017-2019) * 6th Generation Mentors: ** Hino Itsuki -> Hido Misato (2018-Present) ** Hashi Rin -> Nagamoto Masaki (2018-Present) ** Kaido Manaka -> Yoshihama Risako (2018-Present) ** Namoto Miku -> Ishimoto Yura (2018-Present) Life In The Group Upon joining the group, members are moved into a dorm in downtown Tokyo near Hello! Project Fantasy's main building is, rooms are assorted by generation or by number of people in the group and it changes at times of new additions or when people graduate/leave. Between single/album promotions and before their comebacks/training members are given the free time in which the girls can go back to their home prefectures to rest or to go on vacation. Members are informed in January before their begin their new year promotions of when they will release singles and when they will have their tours and events to plan ahead. If members are still in middle school and high school, they are moved from their original school and moved to one of several middle schools or high schools in Tokyo that accomandate idol life. For example when they are currently promoting songs/albums or on tours, they are given online classes so they do not fall behind. While in most idol groups the role of leader is to just be their for the members and to not do much, the leader of Genki Girls Club! is quiet important. Shiho Nozomi said that it is the leaders job to make sure that the girls do not fight with each other and to respect each other, as well as helping management in picking when to release songs or albums and when to go on tour and where they should have concerts in which prefecture. As well as being the teacher to show them how to behave and act as idols. The sub-leaders help the leader in these situations as they are being taught in mind that they will be the next leader. Behind the group is a team of a total of 58 people, 6 managers (one for each generation), 5 choreographers, 3 composers, 2 lyricists, 20 coordinators, 2 fitness instructors, and 30 bodyguards. Several former members since graduating have now joined the group in the background to help the group: * 1st Gen: ** Shiho Nozomi: Whole group manager ** Fujii Miki: Vocal Teacher ** Inoue Mizuki: Vocal Teacher ** Ogawa Luca: Dance Teacher * 2nd Gen: ** Shizuka Ami: Dance Teacher Group Center In the group, their is always one center that gets to be the center in the singles no matter what. To date their have only been two official centers, but dispite this, other members always center songs and singles depending on the amount of songs are on the single. Official centers begin their time as centers when the previous centers graduate and are assigned the title. # - 2016.05.31 Fuji Miki # - Present Hirose Hikaru* While Hirose Hikaru is the official group center, she was not the center or one of the centers for the: 23rd, 28th, 31st Singles. * 23rd Single: Hashi Rin was the sole center * 28th and 31st Singles: were Ami and Aiko's graduation singles respectively and the other a-sides were centered by girls that they mentored. Generation Center When each generation joins, a member from that generation is chosen as their representative center. * 1st Gen: Fujii Miki (Center for 24 Singles) * 2nd Gen: Hirose Hikaru (Center for 16+ Singles) * 3rd Gen: Hashi Rin (Center for 9+ Singles) * 4th Gen: Natsuyaki Yuki (Center for 1+ Single) * 5th Gen: Hashimoto Roa (Center for 2+ Singles) * 6th Gen: Ishimoto Yura (Center for 1+ Single) G-Fest Rankings (All Members) 2018= Ranking Members: *1. Hirose Hikaru: 258,124 Votes, Center + Rainbow 10 + Big 3 *8. Hashi Rin: 194,151 Votes, Rainbow 10 *14. Hashimoto Roa: 181,715 Votes, B-Side 1 *17. Ichiro Sakura: 174,551 Votes, B-Side 1 *20. Ishimoto Yura: 169,977 Votes, B-Side 1 *21. Mahiro Mana: 153,561 Votes, B-Side 2 Center *22. Tachibana Aiko: 140,561 Votes, B-Side 2 *29. Natsuyaki Yuki: 109,561 Votes, B-Side 2 Non-ranked Members: *Kaido Manaka *Hino Itsuki *Nomoto Miku *Iyama Rina *Yokako Maria *Kagawa Momoka *Yamazaki Koume *Miyazaki Hotaru *Maita Yuno *Hido Misato *Nagamoto Masaki *Yoshihama Risako Total Sales Count Category:2015 Debuts Category:Indies Groups Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:12th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th gneration Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei